Here We Go Again
by Promise The Flood
Summary: After the demise of Don't Forget, Sonny sets off on a world tour and a reality show. Everything is perfect...until the tour goes crazy.
1. Here We Go Again

**New Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Here We Go Again.**

You've experienced my life on TV. Now, you're going to experience it all again. Roll the opening credits!!

This is my life on tour with my friend Selena. Selena and I are going on tour to promote our albums. This is my reality show, the only and true Sonny. Here we go again...

The first stop on our tour was the obvious Los Angeles. We were playing at the Nokia Theater. I was so excited to have my concert here, to give my city thanks.

"Selena! Where do we go for soundcheck?" I yelled across our dressing room.  
"The room that says Soundcheck? Sonny, are you ok?"  
"Yea, I'm just so excited to play songs from the new CD!"  
"I wonder who's coming?"  
"Can you imagine if all of the LAL cast came?"  
"And Ch..." I looked at her. "ase. Chase from the dry cleaners."  
"Good save. He won't come. Trust me."

Hours later, in a white ripped jean and a black blouse, I was ready to open the show. The only bad part was the stain of blush in the pants from when I sneezed. I walked up to the stage and waited for my cue.

"Go Sonny!" My stage manager mouthed. I ran up the ramp and stood at the top.  
"How you doin', Los Angeles?" They cheered. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" That brought back many memories. "Okay, so this song is about an on-again, off-again relationship, like the one I experienced with..." There he was. In the crowd. Chad stood there staring at me. "You." Everyone turned to look at him. "Oh, great. Here we go again."

_"I throw all of your stuff away _

_Then I clear you out of my head _

_I tear you out of my heart _

_And ignore all your messages _

_I tell everyone that we are through _

_Cause I'm so much better without you _

_But it's just another pretty lie _

_Cause I break down _

_Every time you come around (Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin _

_Swore that I'd never let you back in _

_Should've known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go go go again _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addictive _

_We're falling together _

_You think that by now I'd know _

_Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want _

_And you never say what you mean _

_But I start to go insane _

_Every time that you look at me _

_You only hear half of what I say _

_And you're always showing up too late _

_And I know that I should say goodbye _

_But it's no use _

_Can't Be With Or Without You (Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin _

_Swore that I'd never let you back in _

_Should've known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go go go again _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addictive _

_We're falling together _

_You think that by now I'd know _

_Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again _

_I threw all of your stuff away _

_And then I cleared you out of my head _

_And I tore you out of my heart (Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin _

_Swore that I'd never let you back in _

_Should have known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go go go again _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addictive _

_We're falling together _

_You think that by now I'd know _

_Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again _

_Here we go again _

_Should've known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go go go again _

_Again and again and again and again _

_Again and again and again and again."_

The crowd cheered. As the set continued, Chad disappeared. I walked backstage and as I sat in my dressing room chair, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Chad holding a rose and smiling.

Here We Go Again...

**This is the first chapter! I hoped you enjoy it! It's kind of like a doozy because the first chapters always are but maybe next chapter it gets better! Does anyone recall the hinting to the Demi Lovato music video? Haha...it's a cycle!  
Question: What is your opinion on the new fic? Rate it 1-5, 5 being best.  
Singing off again, Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	2. Solo

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Here We Go Again.**

The next day, Selena and I were doing dress rehearsal when we were told that we'd have a new opening act. As we pondered who it was, we couldn't help but think about the persons abilities. Of course, Selena had to drive the wonderful conversation away from its original plot.

"So, how's the 'Chad is my boyfriend again' thing?"

"Sel, I told you, it's a simple relationship."

"Sure, uh huh…"

Later on in the day, the opener appeared. The person turned out to be none other than…

"CHAD?!" Selena and I asked in amazement.

"I'm launching a singing career. I gotta be good at everything."

I thought for a moment before replying. "When did you decide to go on tour?"

"Last week." He said too fast, stopping himself at the end.

"So you used me, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Sonny, I was trying to-"

"To what, Chad? Make me look bad on my own tour?"

"No, I was trying to-"

"Save it for the stage Chad. Lesson one, use all emotions on stage." I ended.

"What emotions?" Selena interjected, scowling. We walked off, ready to perform that night.

The show had started, and I was opening with a different song. This song was written about Chad a long time ago, but it fit perfectly tonight. I walked on stage wearing a black dress with a pink sash. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"

"Hey, everyone! How was the opening act?" People cheered. "I see…well, I wanted to tell him this. You've got me planning to go solo."

"_You sing to me  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me_

I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry

I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go solo

Look at what you did  
You're losing me is what you've won  
Got me planning to go solo  
Solo

You sang to me  
Too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
If your life is such a mystery  
Why didn't you just stick to acting  
Oh

Here we go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking

I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo

Look at what you did  
You're losing me is what you've won  
Got me planning to go solo

I'd rather go out to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Cause now I have to admit your done  
Good luck trying to fight back

I didn't think you would go solo  
Look at what you've did  
You're losing me is what you've won  
Got me planning to go solo  
Solo oh  
You've got me planning to go solo  
Solo."

I laughed my way throughout the rest of the set, singing and prancing like I was having the time of my life.

That night, I had a flashback from one of mine and Chad's many dates. We were riding around LA in his convertible, laughing and singing our way around the town. Then, one day, I found a necklace that said "P" on it. "Who's is this?" I asked. "I dunno. Probably some crazed fan."

I would've believed him, but of course he smiled at Portlyn while we were passing her on a date.

We ended up breaking it off, but I never forgot that amazing summer.

I'm about to forget it.

**Sonny's getting her vengeance on! I love how many more liberties I have with this album, because it's more detailed. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter, Solo. And as for Chad and Selena? They've got more than a duet coming up soon.**

**Questions: Should Sonny go on a blind date with one of Selena's cousins? What should Sonny do when she arrives in Wisconsin in an upcoming chapter?**

**Singing Off, WizardlyVampirefied**


	3. Miley's Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Here We Go Again.**

Now, I always told everyone that the best way to forget about something was to bring it up so much that you got over it. So, my way of forgetting that summer was by writing a song and performing it live. Said song was already on the album, now it had to be performed.

I was picking out wardrobe and chose the ripped jeans from the Miley Cyrus and Max Azria line (they are adorable!) and a T-Shirt that said "Now I Know Who You Are". I walked over to the meeting room in the US Bank Arena in Cincinnati, where the tour actually kicked off. We had a meeting at 1:30 for something about a new song.

"A duet?!?!" I asked, half surprised and half angered. Marshall, the LAL director and now tour director, told us we had to do a duet with someone.

"Yes, Sonny. A duet. Selena and Chad will do a duet and you will do a duet with the wonderful Miley Cyrus!" My jaw dropped as she came into the office.

"Hi, Sonny!" She extended her hand. "I'm Miley."

I blinked. "My Sonny is name." Crap! "I mean, Sonny name is my." Ugh! "My-"

"Your name is Sonny."

"Yea."

"I love your music and when I got offered a duet with you, I just had to take it!"

"Thanks! I love your music too! Like, seriously, Party in the USA is my number one played song on my iPod!"

"Thanks! So, let's get writing!"

After an hour, we still had no idea of what to write. Just then, Chad had to call me, so I put the call on speaker to mess with him.

"Sonny?"

"What?" I almost yelled.

"I really want you."

"You should be hating me."

"You're my favorite obsession."

"How many times have you used that line?" I asked before hanging up and turning off my phone.

"Boy troubles?"

"Yea."

"Hey, that would make a good song about how a guy wants you and you torture him."

"Story of my life."

"Let's get to it!"

A few hours later, everything was ready to perform that night. It was half an hour to show time and we decided to open the show, singing our sure-to-be hit, Kicking and Screaming.

The crowd cheered. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" They jumped up and down and held up huge signs.

"Hello, everyone! We have a special surprise for you. Everyone…Meet! Miley! Cyrus!" The crowd just about died at that moment.

"Hello, Cincinnati!" They cheered.

"Would you like to do the honors, Miley?"

"Sure. This is for Chad Dylan Cooper and Nick Jonas. You'll be Kicking and Screaming when we're done with you!"

"_**Don't keep me waitin', anticipatin'  
Treatin' me like a fool  
I got news for you, I'm turnin' my back  
I'm droppin' a bomb on you**___

Ah,ah!

_You want me  
You need me  
Believe me  
You'll come calling  
You love me  
You hate me  
You'll come crawling_

_  
__So get down, and get off  
Lemme show you what you'll be missin'  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this  
Kicking and screaming  
__  
Don't keep me guessin'  
I'm your favorite obsession  
Don't give me that lame excuse  
Its me that your missin'  
Its the same old confession  
Your the one with something to lose_

_**Ah ah!  
**__  
__Watch out now  
Don't blackout  
There's no doubt  
You can't have it  
Control you  
I'll own you  
I'll show you  
But you still cant have it_

So get down, and get off  
I'ma show you what you'll be missin'  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this  
Kicking and screaming  
_  
__So get down, and get off  
Your not the only one that I've been missin'  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this  
Kicking and screaming___

_**You'll be kicking and screamin'**__  
You'll be kicking and screamin'  
__**I'm so decievin'**__  
__You'll be kickin' and screamin'___

_Ah!___

_Watch out now  
You'll find out  
You'll cry out  
There's no one above me  
I play hard  
Don't run far  
Come back now  
__I really do like you___

So get down, and get off  
I'ma show you what you'll be missin  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this  
Kickin' and screamin'

So get down, and get off  
Your not the only one that I've been missin'  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this  
Kickin' and screamin'  
_  
__**You'll be kickin' and screamin'  
**__You'll be kicking and screamin'_

_You'll be kicking and screamin'  
__  
__Kickin' and screamin'  
__**Kickin' and screamin'**__"_

The crowd roared as Chad and Selena sang some High School Musical-esque song. I laughed my whole way through it, really. Miley and I decided to record Kicking and Screaming and add it on her next album, The Time of our Lives.

After Chad and Selena performed, I invited Miley to perform U Got Nothin' On Me. She accepted.

"Oh my god! I have been dreaming for you to ask me to perform that! It's definitely my favorite song!"

"Then get on stage."

I walked on stage. People started shouting compliments on my new outfit, the one I chose earlier.

"Chad. You got nothing on me." Then Miley stepped out. "Justin, you got nothing on me."

"_U got nothin' on me  
U got nothin' on me  
U got nothin' on me  
__  
__**Summer came you took me by surprise  
The California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down we sang along  
To our favorite song, nothing could go wrong**__  
_

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon_

_You kissed me and it never felt too soon  
Hard to believe that anything could tear us apart  
That you'd break my heart_

_Now I know who you are  
U got nothing on me, I see  
I should've known it from the start  
__(U got nothing on me)__  
You can't tell me lies  
don't even try 'cause,  
This is goodbye, goodbye  
__  
Caught you from the corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled  
but you were wrong  
I know what's going on, it didn't take me long_

_  
__**It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say, so I'm on my way  
Now it's too late  
**__  
__Now I know who you are  
U got nothing on me, I see  
I should've known it from the start  
__(U got nothing on me)  
__You can't tell me lies  
don't even try 'cause,  
This is...___

Goodbye to broken promises  
Time to face your carelessness  
_**Don't bore me with apologies  
Or come back crawling on your knees**___

U got nothin' on me, _**U got nothin' on me**__  
_

_I know who you are  
Yeah I see I should've  
known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies  
don't even try 'cause,  
This is goodbye___

_Now I know who you are  
U got nothing on me, I see  
I should've known it from the start  
__(U got nothing on me)__  
You can't tell me lies  
don't even try 'cause,  
This is goodbye, Goodbye"_

The crowd went wild at the appearance of Miley and we went backstage, where she asked me if I was wearing her line.

"Yea. I love it!"

She pulled out a card from her purse before leaving. "Here. It's a pass to get unlimited access to my line. You get 3 of each piece. Who knows? Maybe Chad'll look cute in leggings." We laughed and hugged, ending the best day of my life.

**I know this one was long, but I included two songs. The Chad/Selena duet would've made it WAY to long. I might make that a bonus chapter in between this one and "Falling Over Me". Also, in the songs: BOLD is Sonny. **UNDERLINE is Miley and Sonny. _Italics is Miley. _**Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Question: Do you want Miley to appear again?**

**Singing off, WizardlyVampirefied**


	4. All The Way Up

**Disclaimer: I only own the writing!**

**I must say that while I like this fanfiction, I am going to edit it to make it differently, but still fun. I will also introduce you to new songs and characters, while removing some older ones. I hope you enjoy it! **

The next morning I woke up and realized we were in Lexington, Kentucky. I checked my iPhone and, sadly, I was late to a meeting that started in five minutes. I grabbed a brush and started working on my hair while brushing my teeth and picking out an outfit. It's extremely difficult.

I made it to the meeting ten minutes late, which is remarkable for a girl, only to be told that it was transferred until 10:30. I waited outside until the meeting started, freezing my butt off.

"We have news," the tour director started. "You all will be covering a different song after each show. You have a few hours to pick tonight's song."

"Wow…" Chad said. "I'm singing Cobra Starship."

"Of course, trying to be something you aren't. I think I'll sing Taylor Swift." Selena said. She had just launched a new CD, Kiss and Tell.

"I have no idea what to cover yet." I said, leaving the meeting.

Later that day, I logged onto OceanUP to see what was being said about me. All that was discussed was why I sang Kicking and Screaming last night and if I was putting on a show about me hating Chad. I got fed up with the media. Why do they always think that everything has a double meaning?

I was listening to my iPod, trying to get my mind off of the gossip, when I found the perfect song to cover that night. I dropped it by to Marshall and he smiled, telling me it was a good choice to sing.

After Chad's set (I can't believe he can sing) I walked on stage, wearing a grey T-shirt and a black vest with jeans. The crowd cheered as I smiled and stood in front of the mic.

"You may not know this song, but it's one of my favorite songs. People are making up rumors about me and I'm sick of it. I don't care what they say, I'm going to make it one day. This is an Emily Osment song, called 'All The Way Up'."

"I like to bite my nails  
And play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far  
I think you're nice but  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine

All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

I like to go out walking  
In the pouring rain  
I want my rock n roll to  
Make the window shake  
I wait 'til three am  
To call everyone I know  
I'm gonna bring the noise  
I'm ready here we go

All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

It's my life and it's a riot  
Come on baby you can't deny it

All the way up  
All the way down  
Holdin my breath  
Lettin it out  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
Baby

All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

It's time to breakout  
It's time to breakout  
Right now!"

The crowd cheered and jumped around, happy that I covered an Emily Osment song.

"Thanks! Now, let's go on with the set!" I yelled, ecstatic that they understood me…

…**or so she thinks! I hope you enjoy the new season of the series and the song is "All The Way Up" by Emily Osment. Thanks for reading!**

**Question: Do you prefer the older version or the newer version?**

**Singing off (to a concert tonight!), Wizardly Vampirefied.**


End file.
